


What's Your Color?

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Color [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominant Reader, Dominant Sam, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sam and Dean are not related, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Dean, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lays big hands on Dean’s shoulders, sliding them gently up and down his arms. “Where to start.”</p><p>You move to stand in front of Dean, laying your hands on his chest. “How about… here.”</p><p>--</p><p>In which the trio plays with electricity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Color?

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut. I think I did okay. Enjoy.

You circle Dean, admiring the sight. The naked man is standing at attention, feet shoulder width apart and hands at his sides. His cock is soft in its transparent [cage](http://www.sextoysshop.com/mystim-pubic-enemy-2-cock-cage-354070.html?gclid=CM7NmISeu8kCFSUSfgod-B8Lbw), complete with a urethral sound and three conductive surfaces that can be easily attached to an [e-stim device](http://www.sextoysshop.com/mystim-pure-vibes-estim-unit.html), though the conductive surfaces are not currently attached. He keeps his chin level, green eyes hidden behind a red blindfold.

“Beautiful,” Sam says, silently stepping in behind Dean. “Look so good like this.” Sam is dressed in simple black leather pants, the fabric showcasing his muscular thighs perfectly. You yourself are wearing a black wetlook [dress](http://www.sextoysshop.com/sexy-wear/wet-look-criss-cross-dress-black-o-s.html) with straps that criss cross over your chest and tie behind your neck, baring your cleavage.

The older man bites his plump lower lip, adjusting his stance a little.

Sam lays big hands on Dean’s shoulders, sliding them gently up and down his arms. “Where to start.”

You move to stand in front of Dean, laying your hands on his chest. “How about… here.”

You tweak his nipples simultaneously and Dean whimpers. Bending, you wrap your lips around one rosy bud and suck. Hard. That gets your more than a whimper. When Sam slips a hand around to play with the nipple you’re not biting, Dean thrusts his chest out. A low groan escapes him. By the time you’re finished, both nipples are swollen and red.

“So sensitive,” Sam observes. “We’ll have to come back to those later.”

Dean’s cock twitches valiantly in its cage, but stays soft.

“So many options,” you say, trailing your fingertips lightly down his abdomen. You love his build- a little soft in all the right places.

Sam’s hands jump to cup Dean’s ass, squeezing. “I’d like to move here next.”

“Good choice.”

Sam tugs Dean over to the [spanking bench](https://www.etsy.com/listing/126258853/sex-bondagedungeon-furniture-spanking?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-home_and_living-furniture-bedroom_furniture&utm_custom1=004806f1-6f50-4fd9-80ad-3c7c2740a00d&gclid=CLmz17C8vckCFQMFaQoduUgIPA), a specially crafted model with dark wood and red leather. It cost a fortune, but has definitely been worth it.

Once in position, Dean is kneeling on two low platforms, with his chest on the main bench section and his elbows on two arm rests. Each limb is carefully strapped in with leather restraints. The bench ensures that Dean’s flawless, lightly freckled ass is presented and his legs spread to give access to everything between them. Sam grabs fistfuls of Dean’s ass cheeks and pulls them further apart to reveal the tiny, furled pink hole. You hold up the lube, a water-based kind that works beautifully with electric play. He releases one cheek so he can spread some of the substance over his first two fingers.

Without warning, he plunges his long middle fingers into Dean’s hole. Dean gasps, hands clenching and muscles flexing in his bonds. He’s always been extremely sensitive down there. You know he’s not in pain- practice has made him loose enough for one finger to not be a big deal- but you decide to check up on him anyways.

“Feel good?” You ask, moving to crouch in front of Dean. You trace the line of his jaw with one finger. “Do you like that?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he breaths.

You run your fingers through his hair. “I’m checking in now, sweetheart. What’s your color.”

“Green, Mistress.”

“And your safe word?”

“Impala,” he says before making a high keening sound that tells you Sam has finally given his prostate some attention.

“Are you using it?”

“No, Mistress!” he cries, desperately trying to thrust back onto Sam’s finger.

“Alright.” You gentle hand in his hair suddenly tightens, jerking his head back. “What do you want?”

“More, Mistress.”

“Maybe if you ask Master Sam nicely, he’ll give you more.”

Dean nods the best he can. “Please, Master.”

“Please, what?” Sam inquires, twisting his finger and making Dean whine. “Be more specific.”

“Please, give me more, Master!”

“Well, since you’ve been so good today.” Sam pulls his finger most of the way out so he can work a second on in beside it. “How’s that?” he asks, pushing them in as deep as they’ll go.

“So good,” Dean moans. “Thank you, Master.”

You observe quietly, loving the way Dean arches into the thrusting od Sam's fingers. When Sam feels Dean is ready, he holds out his hand. You select a [dildo](http://www.sextoysshop.com/mystim-oh-thello-oval-dildo.html) from the toys already laid out and hand it to him. This particular model is aluminum and e-stim compatable. It consists of two oval sections, each about three inches long and a little more than an inch in diameter at its widest point.

Sam removes his fingers, drawing a needy whine from Dean. He thrusts his hips back the best he can, seeking something to fill him. You walk around to stand beside Sam, eager to see.

Dean's hole is loose, fluttering desperately around empty air. It clenches when the cold metal of the toy is set against the rim.

"What’s your color?" you ask, rubbing a soothing hand on his lower back.

"Green," he asks. It’s clear he's struggling to keep from pushing his hips back and taking the toy on his own.

"You’re doing so good at being patient," you praise, nodding to Sam.

The big man carefully pushes the toy in, going slow to give Dean time to adjust. Your sub's hole takes the dildo with ease, practically sucking it in.

"Such a hungry hole," you coo, running your hand along Dean's spine. "Look at that, it's already half way in."

Dean groans, head falling forward, as Sam pushes the second half of the toy. Soon the whole thing has vanished inside, the flared base keeping it in place. Sam steps back, satisfied with his handy work, and picks up the control panel of the e-stim kit, which has already been attached to the toy. He calmly flicks it to the lowest setting.

The older man startles, head jerking up. Sam keeps it on the lowest level while yiu circle around to Dean's head.

"What do you think?" you ask. Electricity is a fairly new addition to scenes and while Dean did help choose the toys for tonight, you need to make sure he's okay with what's going on.

"More," he gasps. "Please, Mistress. Green, green, green..."

You shoot Sam a thumbs up and he bumps the electricity up another notch. Dean moans, hips thrusting helplessly. His cock is desperately attempting to swell in its cage, but isn't getting very far.

Sam spends some time toggling through the settings, playing with the way the sensations play across Dean's prostate and the sounds he can draw from the older man.

Eventually, Sam flicks the e-stim off and unhooks it from the dildo. He moves to hook them to another toy while you take over Dean. Tears have slipped out from under the blindfold. You wipe them away and quickly unbuckle him from the spanking bench and pull him to the center of the room, where long, soft ropes hang from a pully system on ceiling. You take Dean's wrists and bind them together with a rope, pulling it so his hands are bound above his head and he's forced onto his toes. You tie the end of the rope to a ring on the floor.

"Color?"

"Green."

Next, several support ropes go around his chest and under his arms. Then you wrap the last rope around his knee, pulling it up.

"Green," Dean says before you can ask.

Sam brings the new toy over as you tie the last rope into place. You smile and kiss your fellow Dom softly.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

You turn to Dean, hands coming up to play with his nipples until they're hard peaks. Then you take one of the [nipple clamps](http://www.sextoysshop.com/bondage/barry-bite-bi-polar-nipple-clamps-gold.html), adjust the tension to where you want it, and attach it to one pink bud. He gasps, body jerking as the pain sets in. You repeat the process with the other clamp.

"How’re you doing?" you ask, tracing patterns around the clamps.

"Good," Dean says. "Very good."

"I'm glad. Turn it on, Sam."

You know the moment the electricity begins to flow, as Dean clenches his teeth and curses under his breath. You smile, walking around behind him. You grab the base of the dildo and wiggle it, rubbing it against his prostate. He arches and whines, shoving his ass back. You chuckle and give it a couple of firm slaps before drawing the dildo out about halfway. You thrust it in and out, while Sam toggles through the settings. Dean sobs with pleasure and writhes in his bonds.

You pull the dildo out all the way and set it on the towel laid out for used toys. Sam turns off the clamps and carefully eases them off Dean's abused nipples. The sub whines as the blood rushes back to his chest.

"You’re doing so good," you murmur while Sam unties the ropes. You ease his arms down, massaging his shoulders to prevent cramping. Then you grab an extra length of rope and use it to bind his wrists together behind his back.

Sam unzips his leather pants and lays down on the bed, hands folded on his firm stomach. His cock curves up in its full eleven inches of glory, leaking precome on his belly.

"Come on," you say, guiding Dean over to the bed. You help him get up onto it, kneeling on the mattress. "Up you go. Sam’s waiting."

While you assist Dean in his unsteady trip from the foot of the bed to straddle Sam's hips, the younger man snatches lube from the tabke by the bed and makes sure his cock is ready.

 "You want it?" you ask, positioning Sam's cock so the head brushes Dean's hole.

"Yes, Mistress."

"How do you ask?"

"Please, Master, may I have your cock?"

"Go on," Sam says. "Ride me."

You hold Sam's cock still so Dean can sink down onto it. His head falls back and a low moan rises up from his chest. He takes the cock as quickly as he can, though it's quite a bit longer and thicker than the dildo. You pull your hand out and he sinks down to the base. Sam rubs his hands over Dean's thighs, and then puts them behind his head.

"Well?" he says. "Get to work."

Dean bites his lip. His thighs clench as he uses them to push himself up before falling down again. It takes a while, but he gets a slow rhythm going. Soft "ah, ah, ah" sounds fall from his lip each time he comes down. You know when he finds the angle that hits his prostate, because the sounds get louder.

You move to straddle Sam's stomach, so you can suck and bite Dean's nipples while he rides your other lover's cock.

"Close," Sam grunts out, hands coming up to grip your hips.

You stop Dean's bouncing, pulling him off Sam's cock. He whimpers at the sudden emptiness. You wrap your fingers around the base of Sam’s erection, helping him stave off his orgasm.

"Don’t worry, you'll get Sam's cum in the end," you assure him, untying his hands and setting the rope aside . "Lay down."

Sam moves out of the way and Dean lays down in his place. You straddle him, rubbing your pussy against his caged cock. You lean forward, steadying yourself with your elbows on either side of his head. You carefully work the blindfold off. He blinks up at you with bleary, tear-swollen eyes.

"Hello there," you say, shifting yourself up onto your knees. Sam kneels behind you, long fingers slipping under your dress to push the skirt up around your waist. You’re not wearing panties and you’re practically dripping by this point. "Color?"

"Green," Dean answers in a shaky voice.

Sam slides a finger into your pussy, twisting and helping the muscles to relax. When he feels you're ready, he adds a second, and then a third. You don't hold back any of the noises the actions draw from you, torturing Dean with the knowledge of your pleasure. He watches your face, occasionally glancing down to what he can see between your thighs.

"Ready?" Sam says, leaning over to whisper the words in your ear.

"Ready," you assure him. "Give it to me."

Sam nods. You feel his fat cockhead against your entrance, and then he slowly eases inside. You moan loudly, loving the way he fills you completely. He pauses once he's all the way in, allowing you to adjust, before he begins to thrust. He starts slow, letting you feel every ridge and vein. You press kisses down Dean's throat before biting and sucking down the line you just made. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave marks.

 "Sam feels so good inside me," you murmur. "He fills me up perfectly."

Dean's fingers curl into the sheets, desperate to touch.

"Rub my clit," you order. "Make me come."

The sub is happy to comply, hand jumping to make circles on the bud of nerves. Between Sam's rhythm, which has picked up to the point where pounding is the better word, and Dean's fingers, it's not long before you're coming hard. You clench around Sam, who’s hips stutter just before he spills deep inside you. He pulls out and stroke his cock a few times, drawing the last few drops out to land on your pussy lips.

You hold still a moment, catching your breath. Then you roll off Dean and sit against the headboard, legs spread.

"Lick me clean," you tell him. "And make me come again while you're at it."

Dean eagerly rolls onto his belly, diving right into his new task. You pet his hair as he sucks the cum from inside you. When you find yourself getting close, you grip his hair and grind onto his mouth until you reach your peak.

Meanwhile, Sam has gathered a warm, damp towel from the bathroom and three bottles of orange juice. As you pull Dean up to cuddle, Sam hands you one of the bottles. You crack it open and hold it to Dean's lips. He takes small sips. While he drinks, you shift him to the side so Sam can wipe between your legs clean with the towel. He also wipes Dean's mouth and chin.

"You did so well," Sam says, removing the urethral plug. Precome dribbles from the tip and Sam wipes it away. "I'm proud of you."

" _Wqpe're_ proud of you," you correct. "You were amazing. So well-behaved. What do you need now? Does a bath sound good?"

"Bubbles?" Dean says hopefully.

You and Sam both smile fondly. "We can do bubbles," you say.

Dean reaches for Sam, who scoops the smaller man up. As you follow the pair towards the bathroom, watching the way Sam dotes on the sub, you can't help feeling like the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
